crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Theresia Tepes
Theresia Tepes is Vlad Tepes's younger sister. Her current whereabouts were unknown until just recently it was revealed she was secretly living in the Human World, hoping to come into the power to rule the world. Character Information Theresia's first name comes from the Austrian queen, Maria Theresia. Appearance Theresia is at first shown as a shadowy figure, wearing her hair up, a noble dress, and a veil.She always carries a fan around with her as well, often using it to hide behind when she laughs. It is later shown that Theresia wears a white formal lacy dress with white matching gloves. Theresia looks similar to her elder sister Vlad, sharing her red hair and eyes, the latter making her a Pureblood Vampire. Theresia wears her long hair in a bun with a silver butterfly pin. The right side of Theresia's face is covered in a black darkness, the result of a human curse. In chapter 184, it has been revealed by Lizy Ellon that Theresia, like her sister Vlad Tepes (and now Lark as well), also has red tattoos on her face. However, unlike Tepes and Lark who are not afraid to show them in public, Theresia does not show them to everyone. Only three people know about it including Tepes. How Lark knew about it is unknown. Personality Theresia is shown in flashbacks and by her sister's description to previously have been kind; however, now she is very brutal and merciless. Theresia seems to be far more cold-blooded and cruel than her older sister, as Theresia relentlessly kills people who opposes her and sacrifices people of her clan as her prey and to maintain a magic barrier. Normally she hides in the forest in Crepuscule, waiting for someone to pass by. When a passer-by approaches her she kills the person to drink his or her blood. History It was revealed that thousand of years ago before the war between the vampires and humans broke out, Theresia was a kind and gentle young woman. At one point in time she fell in love with a human sorcerer, but the human tricked her and cursed her using a magic sword, causing the black substance currently on her face. She then killed the man by beheading him and dragging it with her, killing everyone in the village, hence she was the one who started the war. This incident caused her to lose her mind and go insane. Theresia was first seen in Gilles' flashback with her telling her sister not to beat up Gilles because he could die. When Crepuscule was created, she isolated herself from the outside world and disappeared but she reappeared 10 years after her sister, Vlad Tepes, suddenly vanished from her village. Now she is the leader of her sister's clan. Though this is not revealed until Part III, Theresia brainwashed Seere as a child, before the main story, with the 'command' to bring the red eyed human to her. Plot Overview Part II It is revealed that Theresia is alive, after Neal is led to her by Louis and Queeny after his failed attempt to lead the latter into an ambush set by Navarus. Part III Theresia is first seen in Crepuscule sitting by a tree with Louis and Queeny guarding her. She tells Neal how most people have forgotten about her in her absence and tells him that she can remove Navarus' curse and restore his eye. She is next seen asking Queeny about Neal and if Lizy got back to the village safely, and if he is angry with her for killing his mother. She then she says she will personally go to the forest, where she kills a vampire and consumes his blood to absorb his power. She is then seen when Lizy returns from the human world where she asks what happened and asks Lizy to give her her power for the sake of the clan. When Lizy doesn't respond, she says that Lizy betrayed not only her but also the clan and that she will be the next sacrifice. She is not later seen until Setz confronts Neal about her, where she punches him in the face and tells him to come with her. She then appears in the Passage with Neal, Louis, and Setz. She asks Lark if he is the Crimson Eyed Human. She berates him for ruining her plans and tells him she had to make an extra sacrifice to please the clan, which further angers Lark, who demands that she restore Seere. She explains that what is happening to Seere is a side effect of her ability and that her body was rotting from the inside out which would soon kill her. She then appears before him and attempts to kick his head but he dodges, she then tells him to be careful as Louis punches him in the face but again he manages to dodge it. She teams up with Louis to fight Lark but she manages to to sneak up behind him after he got kicked in the stomach by Louis and was falling and kicked him in the back knocking him out cold on the ground for a few seconds. When Lark awakened and addresses her as Tepes she snickers and tells him that he is correct and her name is Theresia Tepes. When Lark tells her he knows what she is doing on the outside and she won't be forgiven, she tells him to shut up and some people agree while stomping his head into the ground. She said she was going to use Lizy's power to destroy the world, she felt 'the children' vampires in the world don't deserve their abilities, and she has been using her ability, absorbing the ability of others. She tells Lark she knows what he is and that he has an ability, but she gets a confused look on her face. Bathory then shoots a magic beam at her face making her release Lark. She then ask why Lark why he had her brother's ability. While distracted by Lark, she gets attacked by Sibel. When Louis falls from her arms, she doesn't seem to be fazed at all in fact she calls him a useless bastard. She and Sibel then discuss the cold weather created by Sibel's ability *blizzard*. When Queeny tries to attack her from behind she counters and attacks him across the face with her claws. Lark then appears she address him as 'elder brother' and tells Lark that Queeny thought Vlad Tepes had betrayed them but she knew the truth, that Lizy had died because of the Crimson Eyed Human (Lark). Lark says he doesn't care who his opponent is while he attacks her with a new light technique. Theresia and Sibel both named it 'Light Arrow'. She then again addresses him as brother while looking at Lark who know is infuriated, and his eyes are glowing a crimson red. Powers and Abilities Ability Power Absorption: Theresia's innate ability is absorbing the ability of others. She does this by drinking their blood and absorbing the ability through their blood. Darkness: It is revealed by Vlad Tepes that Theresia was never born with the darkness ability, which belongs to Vlad. The latter gave her a small portion of her power to fix her face, but she never did. When used it appears as pitch black darkness. ''Teleportation: ''According to Louis in chapter 212, she used her power absorption to gain a teleportation ability, though she could only use it in the Human World. This ability has never been seen in use. ''Brainwashing: ''This ability was almost certainly taken through her power absorption. She used it on Seere before the main story began. She has alluded to using it on many people in the past. After the brainwashing 'command' is fulfilled, this ability ends in the death of the brainwashed person. ''Additional: ''Her ability of Power Absorption as well as her lifespan as a First Generation makes it very likely that she has taken and possesses other abilities as well. Theresia does not have the 'Light' ability as she is obsessively trying to steal it from Lark. Relationship Family Vlad Tepes Vlad Tepes is Theresia's older sister. However, while speaking to Vlad and others, she addresses her as 'elder brother'. Her relationship with her sister seems to be twisted, after seeing Lark using her sisters power she starts to address him as her elder brother, she seems to be obsessed with her sisters power when after seeing Lark using it she was mesmerized every time he used it. Lark Alfen It is not sure yet how Theresia sees Lark, but it has been hinted she needs him to fulfill her goals one of them being releasing Carmilla. It is however been shown that unlike her older 'brother', who loves Lark, Theresia does not. However after Lark uses his Light ability, she tells him as Vlad's sister, she is the rightful owner of the light ability she plans to take him to Carmilla, and after he dies, bringing Carmilla back into the world, she attends to take it for herself. Ironically even though they fight and don't get along, as her older sister is Lark's adoptive mother, that would make her Lark's adoptive aunt and him her adopted nephew making them family. Friends Louis Queeny Ex Friends Lizy Ellon Enemies Trivia *It has been revealed Theresia has been brainwashing Seere ever since she was a child. *Theresia told Seere everything about the Crimson eyed human, but it appears unlike her older sister, Theresia does not know who it is because Seere was shocked and relieved when she found out it was Lark. Like Navarus, she seems to be looking for him to release Carmilla. *Theresia knew Lark had Vlad's ability of light after attempting to steal it. *Theresia is Lark's adoptive aunt. Category:Characters Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Female Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Adult Category:Vampire Category:Alive Category:First Generation